Red Witch
by autumnsnow55
Summary: Red is just your normal, run of the mill witch who wants to just forget about love and making friends. When she moves to Castanet, a nice quiet and peaceful place, she never thought that she would find exactly what she was running from.


**Red Witch**

**Foreword**

Some normals find it strange that most witches/wizards are usually solitary beings. After all, they _are_ human, and human's are social animals, but if they've ever seen two of the magical community meet… they'd understand why. They are so secretive, so suspicious of the other that, if they didn't need something from the other, the conversation would be unsubstantial if that.

That's how it always was for Eris at least, even with her master. Sure there was a bond there, but she always felt he kept her at a distance. People of their community were paranoid, but for a good reason. The background of a magician was almost as powerful as their true name if used against them. Not that most would do that, but you just never know. And the fact that most liked the peace and quite that comes with being alone, but there was exceptions.

While with her master, they traveled around. Most solitary magic folk would treat them as if they had the plague, but when they came across those living with siblings or a mate… it seemed nice, hell, more than nice. Sure, sisters were catty to one another, brothers rough housed, spouses argued, but there was always a huge sense of trust and belonging, of home.

She longed for that even before she turned to magic. When she first met _him_, she was just so sure that she finally met the one who would make her house a home. Back then, she felt deep in her heart that _he_ was going to give her that.

How foolish she had been. "Never trust a wizard," she vowed to herself the day she left her city. She had made it her mantra and she adopted the solitary witch persona: Hardly speaking, working alone, and not trusting anyone, _especially_ wizards.

**chapter one**

"_Good bye, my friend. Eris and I thank you and your wife for housing us for this short while," Darius said bowing ever so slightly. As he straightened he bumped his apprentice with his arm. She smiles brightly as she bows as well._

"_Wait!" a pretty witch appears at her door way holding a bag. She smiles happily at her husband then winks at Eris. "I noticed that your master didn't give you a proper cape so I made this for you! I know it's not much, but it's more than what you had..."_

_Darius looks skeptical as his apprentice gingerly accepts the gift. She ignores the look to do the run of the mill anti curse spells on it. The couple smile happily as though Eris passed the witches paranoia test as she takes a long red velvet cloak out of the bag._

"_It's beautiful! Thank you so much Alana!" Eris says graciously as she puts it on._

"_Oh, you're too kind, although it _was_ my Rigel's idea," Alana replies smiling up at him._

"Red?…. Red?" a kind voice says waking Red Witch out of her dream memory.

"Oh... sorry I fell asleep, Cain..." she says yawning slightly. Cain chuckles as she rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"It's alright, you had a long journey, here's the entrance to the forest... Ya sure you don't want me to follow you in? It's dangerous in there," Cain asks looking worried. He was a nice human male. His Hannah is lucky to have him.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine," Red says as she jumps off the wagon, "Thanks again for taking me here, you sure I can't compensate you for the ride?"

"Nah, the forest entrance is on the way to my house," he smiles nicely then continues, "I live right over there in that ranch, you need anything, just ask 'kay?"

With that, she nods and he leaves. Red Witch turned around and faces off with the looming forest in front of her. Fugue Forest was going to be her new home and she had to admit, she was a bit scared. She'd been traveling the continent for the past 5 years and the thought of standing still kind of freaked her out… but she made up her mind.

Just because some ass hole decided to leave her, doesn't mean she couldn't have a home anymore. She tried his wandering lifestyle for 5 years, making damn sure that she wouldn't bump into him and she was done with it.

This place was everything he hated. Country, in the middle of no where, nothing to do but work, with boring farm people. There's no way he'd come here so there's no way she'd ever see him again. Perfect reasoning!

All those reasons didn't bother her in the slightest, though. In fact, she liked the country, it was quiet, the nights were beautiful, it was quiet. With a new determination, she marches into the forest.

It was late summer but already autumn was fighting to come in with some of the trees beginning to turn. Thinking back to her dream, clung the red cloak close to her.

Eris was the name she went by until 5 years ago. Hell until 5 years ago, she had beautiful long hair! She frowned as she thought about how _he_ changed her so. Well he didn't force her to change, but she didn't want to be the same person after he left. So she changed her hair, left her house, changed her style… even changed her name so he wouldn't find her again... Not that he was looking for her… bastard.

Red Witch kicked a rock out of anger. She had short black hair, violet eyes, and fair skin. Most say she was pretty, but she didn't trust those people anymore. So why call herself "Red Witch?"

Since he left, she always found herself buying red clothes, whether she wanted to or not! Always, after shopping, she'd upturn her satchel and BAM! Red everything! Annoying as it was, it comforted her to know that everything she owned matched.

At the moment, she was wearing a dark red-almost black witch hat with a big brim and a red ribbon around the base, a vermilion strapless dress with deep red trim, long scarlet gloves, knee high black red boots, and the red cloak Alana gave her ended her ensemble.

Hence, came to be _Red_ Witch.

"Aren't you hot?" an irritating female voice asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Instantly Red had a spell on her tongue as she turned on the speaker.

"Geez! How rude! After coming all the way here to greet you, you thank me with an attack? You should feel honored I came at all!" the witch huffily replied. Red narrowed her eyes, "Goddess above! How can you not recognize me? I'm the Witch Princess!"

"Oh... the neighbor," Red replied relaxing slightly, "I'm Red Witch."

" 'The neighbor...' Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" W. Princess furrows her brow and places her hands on her hips.

Red sighs, "I mean... It's nice to meet you?"

They stay silent for a tense moment, but W. Princess shakes it off and starts walking. She turns around and gives red a look that says: "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Argh, you're house is this way. You are SO lucky I'm letting you live in the forest with me! Remember the first fugue mushroom you find is MINE okay?" W. Princess said leading the way. Truth be told, Red was getting a little lost trying to find her house so having her here was really a big help. She was about to thank her when,

"So what's with all those clothes! It's summer time! I hate winter because I have to layer my clothes! Don't you feel all claustrophobic? More importantly, aren't you hot?" W. Princess asks at rapid fire. Red had a feeling they weren't going to get along.

"Of course I'm hot, but I don't like the sun, so I'd rather be hot then have the sun beating my skin," Red Witch replies inwardly wishing they'd walk faster.

"Oh, you must burn easy. I really like the sun, that's why I put an enchantment on my swamp to keep it sunny ALL the time," Witch Princess says swinging her arms.

_Note to self: don't visit the "princess" during the day._ Red thought as W. Princess continued to talk at her.

"Here it is! It's not as pretty as my swamp, but it's a close second," W. Princess said stopping. Red ignored her comment again. This place was perfect, or near it.

Before the two witches stood a giant tree with a door and windows at the base and trunk of it. Upon entering, stairs led downward into a spacious living room with a kitchen and stairs leading up into a bedroom loft.

All the rooms were barren with only the barest of essentials, but that wouldn't be much of a problem for any witch or wizard worth anything.

"Man, the inside is a dump! You need any help decorating?" W. Princess says walking in after Red. Red frowns at the intrusion, but thought there might be consequences to being rude to a princess after helping her.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Red replies setting her red luggage down in front of her. Red takes out a piece of chalk and draws a spell circle at her feet. Without having to ask, W. Princess sits on an old chair behind Red.

Within seconds of Red casting the spell, the house around her transformed into a heavily red decorated house. Red carpets, red sofas, red bookcases, red tables, heck, the only thing that was colored differently was her spell instruments and ingredients.

"Okay, I've got to ask... what's with all the red? Is it your favorite color or something?" W. Princess said getting off her chair and stretching.

Red sighs momentarily forgetting she was there, but answers anyway, "I _hate_ the color red. I just keep buying it for some reas—"

Red was cut by W. Princess appearing near her face with a look of scrutiny. Red glares angrily, but it only causes the princess to laugh, "Hahahahaha! That curse got you good!"

"Curse? What curse?" Red says pushing past her to work on her wards. She had a lot of work to do and she didn't want to be bothered by annoying neighbors.

"Wow, you don't even notice it, huh? You know, I can try to lift for you if you ask really nicely," Witch Princess offers with sickeningly sweet kindness.

"No thank you. If there were a curse on me, I'd feel it. I thank you for taking me here, but I have a lot of work to do," Red replies having quite enough of her neighbor, but plans on doing a cleansing spell on herself, just in case.

"Well! See if I'll help you ever again!" W. Princess says stomping to the door. She pauses to see if Red will stop her then sees that she's busy looking through a spell book. W. Princess hesitates at the knob then turns around, "Oh! My house is just east of here, there's a stream nearby that feeds into my swamp... so if you get lonely don't go crying to me!"

With that the witch princess storms out. Red glances out the window just in time to see the princess turn around to glance back at her house. At that moment, Red couldn't help but think that the Witch Princess must be lonely.

Way back when Red was a normal human, she would have felt sorry for the female, hell, she would never have thought of being so hostile! Thinking back, Red vaguely remembered herself being very social, her whole town knew of her as being sweeter than cherry pie. Truth be told, Red could bring out her more friendly side when around humans, but she was a witch now. A semi-powerful, never aging, independent witch. The sweet, kind, and friendly human female she once was died along with her master Darius.

"Darius..." Red sighed lightly tracing his grimoire. What would he think of her being heartbroken over some male leaving her?

Red Witch shakes her head to wipe away the thought. She had work to be done and moping will not help get it finished.

**TBC.**

**AN:** like it? hate it? please review! ^^**  
**


End file.
